First Duel on Felucia
The First Duel on Felucia was a lightsaber duel between Darth Vader's apprentice, Galen Marek, codenamed Starkiller, and Jedi Master Shaak Ti. History Assignment After the completion of the Second Mission to the Jedi Temple, Starkiller received a new transmission from Lord Vader from his droid companion, PROXY. His master informed him, that he had a new task for his apprentice, which was to travel to the world of Felucia in order to find one of the last members of the Jedi Council of old; Shaak Ti. This was to be one of the final tests that Vader had given Starkiller, before they made their move against Emperor Palpatine. Though Starkiller pleaded with his master that he was ready, Vader told him that he had defeated only a broken old man and an outcast. By fighting Shaak Ti, Starkiller would face his greatest challenge. Arrival on Felucia Accepting his master's mission, Starkiller took the Rogue Shadow to the planet Felucia in order to track down and kill Shaak Ti. Once the ship landed, he departed into the jungle in order to find the Jedi, but encountered resistance in the form of numerous Felucian warriors, who had decided to protect her. Though skilled with the Force, the Felucian warriors were no match for Starkiller's far more trained lightsaber and Force powers, and soon the young apprentice had fought past the locals to a large mushroom ascent. Upon slaughtering more Felucians and clearing the ascent, Starkiller continued on into the jungle. The Battlefield As he ventured closer to the exiled Jedi Master, Starkiller encountered heavier resistance from the local Felucians: Shamans and Chieftains soon entered the fray against the lone Sith wielder, only to meet the same fate as the warriors Starkiller had killed previously. At one point, PROXY notified Starkiller of his location in a major battle site of the Clone Wars. This would be proven true as Starkiller passed the dismembered bodies and armor of Clone Troopers, as well as parts of fallen CIS Spider Droids. Here, Starkiller encountered more dangerous threats in the form of tamed Rancors that attempted to kill him. Though the appearance of the great beasts forced his hand slightly, Starkiller managed to kill his opponents with his lightsaber and Force powers. As he made his way deeper into the jungle world, he encountered various levels of resistance from the native lifeforms, but was able to defeat all of them. Eventually, he made his way to the Ancient Abyss in order to confront Shaak Ti. Duel He eventually found the Togruta Jedi Master, who had taken a Rancor mount to the Abyss, which was the home of a mighty giant sarlacc. She welcomed Vader's assassin and informed him of the Ancient Abyss and its nature. As she said this, a tendril from the sarlacc moved up, and gripped the Rancor forcing it into its maw. With the creature dead, the two Force users entered into a duel. The battle began with Starkiller trying to throw objects at the Jedi Master, but Shaak Ti easily blocked his attack, and lunged at the young Sith apprentice. She summoned numerous Felucian warriors to attack Starkiller, which he was able to defeat. Moving deeper into the Abyss, Shaak Ti used her control to influence the sarlacc beneath them to try, and devour the young Force user. Starkiller reached by slashing off parts of the creature and using the Force to hurl them at Shaak Ti. Their duel moved onto the moving tentacles of the sarlacc. Eventually, Starkiller moved to the ground, and evaded an attack from Shaak Ti sending her flying back into the sarlacc's tendrils. Once there, Starkiller used Force lightning to attack both the creature and Shaak Ti together. Shaak Ti fell to the ground, mortally wounded. Dying, Shaak Ti told Starkiller that he was a slave to Vader, and that his power was wasted on him. Starkiller refused to believe her words declaring that she would never turn him against his master. A pitiful look fell upon Shaak Ti, as she said that the Sith always betrayed one another, and that only he could choose his own path. She then fell into the sarlacc's maw, and with her, death. Aftermath Shaak Ti's death had several repercussions, the most notable being the fall of her Padawan Maris Brood to the dark side of the Force, who in turn caused the fall of many of the Force-sensitive Felucian natives of the planet. However, her last words to Starkiller, a.k.a. Galen Marek, planted the first seeds of doubt in his mind about the superiority of the Dark Side and the Sith way. Her last words regarding Sith betrayal were quickly proven immediately after this duel, when Starkiller reported back to Vader and received a mock execution because Palpatine had discovered his existence. Appearances *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game Sources *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' es: Duelo en Felucia Category:Battles of the Great Jedi Purge Category:Duels Category:Early Imperial campaigns